


Ring of Giving

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly worship, Breastfeeding, Cesarean Section, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, pregnancy related kinks, rapid pregnancy, technically stolen pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone from furaffinity.Thomas discovers an ancient ring at an estate sale, which to his surprise, gives him the ability to 'borrow' pregnancies from other individuals. Thrilled with this discovery, he goes on a journey to experience the pregnancies of several random individuals, never expecting there might be consequences for his actions...





	Ring of Giving

Thomas had always had a thing for pregnancy—especially that of older men and women, and the more portly the better. He liked to think that that was why he had been interested in going to the estate sale of one of the older citizens of his neighborhood; they had been an older couple who had several children well into their golden years, and even afterwards. He’d always admired how happy they had seemed to be, with their dozens of children—so when they were gone, he’d been curious as to the secrets of their success. Thomas had never had any children of his own, but it wasn’t for a lack of interest. He had never had any plans for having children, but it had always been a fantasy of his. He’d thought he’d be able to enjoy the sights of the little things that he was sure had made their lives so more enjoyable, like the baby supplies they’d all been gifted from the entire neighborhood, or something else that would give him the semi-experience of the joy the household had seen.   
  
Primarily it was various knick knacks and other household items. He didn’t need any of the kitchen things, or the decorations, though Thomas did take his time in exploring the sale, looking at the pictures that the family hadn’t had a chance to take off of the walls yet. They were all happy in the photos, with at least two dozen children around just the couple there, and he found himself subtly envious of the smiles they all displayed in their family photos. Eventually, he moved to the living room, where the jewelry of the lady of the house had been left out on display, with only one person watching from the family to sell what was in that room.   
  
Out of everything, nothing caught his eye until his gaze finally fell on a small ring. There were a small set of gemstones wrapped around it, each in a softer shade of pink and blue with little engraved symbols in each gemstone. There was something soft and comforting about the ring, though he couldn’t quite place it, and it seemed to fit gently on his right ring finger. He admired the craftsmanship for a moment, a little confused by the warm, familiar energy around it. He was sure that he’d seen it on the ring finger of the woman who’d lived in the house more than once, but he couldn’t quite place when and where he’d observed her wearing it. Before he could think any further on the topic, though, Thomas couldn’t help but take note of a couple nearby who he hadn’t noticed yet on the sale. The woman seemed like she was in her mid-fifties, and judging from the size of her belly, he couldn’t help but guess that she was somewhere along seven months pregnant, probably with quadruplets. He had gotten fairly good at guessing, considering how fond he was of seeing others pregnant, and imagining it himself. Subtly, he wished that he could feel the same sensations, his dream of wanting to know what it felt like to be carrying life inside of him aching subtly in the back of his mind.  
  
Suddenly, the ring, which he’d still had on his finger from examining it, began to glow. From where his eyes rested on her, he saw her hand against her own stomach start to lower, her belly shrinking as her pregnancy started to disappear. To his surprise, he found that suddenly, his own stomach was growing at an alarming rate. He could feel movement within himself, and a warmth that he wasn’t able to place. He started to panic, realizing that his stomach was rapidly swelling to the point he had to quickly pull his shirt upwards lest risking that it would rip. He looked down at his hefty, swollen belly, watching as he suddenly grew to the size of someone who was several months pregnant. With one hand holding his shirt up and the other reaching down to feel his now pregnant stomach, watching as his belly button suddenly ‘popped’ out from the pressure inside. Finally, he felt the growing slow down and stop, with his stomach as big as the woman’s had been. Looking frantically up, he realized that her stomach was smaller—not flat, because she had already been a portly woman, but she didn’t seem to be startled or upset about her sudden childless stomach. She didn’t even notice, it seemed, and her wife approached from where she’d been looking at a lovely necklace. If she noticed anything about her wife’s sudden lack of pregnancy, she didn’t comment on it.  
  
“About ready to go?” The wife questioned, pressing a kiss to her formerly pregnant wife’s cheek, and her impassiveness and lack of shock of her now missing babies only managed to freak Thomas out a little more. Though he could feel the babies kicking inside of him, he wanted it reversed. She moved to take her wife’s hand, starting to lead her away, and Thomas started to panic worse, not sure if the condition was permanent, or if he’d just done something to steal away the woman’s quadruplets.  
  
The ring let off another soft, warm glow once more, and slowly, his stomach started to deflate again. There was no pain associated with it, just the soft feeling of his full stomach fading away like his stomach was stuffed with cotton, and it was slowly being pulled away, harmlessly. His belly was back to normal within a few seconds, and he looked up just in time to see the woman’s belly start to swell up again, and he was relieved to see the pregnant woman’s wife lean over to press a kiss to her now fully-swollen belly again, cooing softly to their children inside.   
  
“And how about you all? I bet you’re giving Mommy the hardest time with all of this walking around. We’ll get home and I’ll give her a nice massage to make up for it.” He could hear the soft baby-talk to the children as the woman rubbed her wife’s belly, and maybe he felt a little bit of a lingering regret that he had only felt that pleasant fullness for just a few minutes before panicking and losing it. For just a brief moment, he’d had that feeling that he'd always wondered about, but it was gone just as quickly as he’d had it. He looked down to the ring momentarily, wondering if he could have imagined the whole thing in his desperate wish to feel the sensations of pregnancy as well, and after the women left, he decided that it might be in his best interest just to buy the ring—he liked how it looked on his finger, and what he could only assume to have been a daydream had been one of the nicest things he’d ever experienced. Still, he couldn’t quite shake that there was something special about it, and after he had paid for it, he took it home and decided to rest for a bit.   
  
It was later that day that he decided to test and see if he’d been hallucinating the events of earlier that day, and he made the resolute decision to see if it was just his imagination, or if he was truly able to work some kind of miracle magic with the ring that he’d picked up at the sale earlier. While he was skeptical, there was nothing else to do but test it to see if it truly worked, so he decided to go out to a maternity store, thinking of no better place to see if there was something up with the ring or not. After sitting nearby at one of the benches, he waited until a suitably pregnant person walked by. This time it seemed to be a 56 year old pregnant man, who was a little larger than the woman he’d seen yesterday. It seemed he was going into the store with his wife, who was excited to do some shopping for their expected children. He admired the way the man’s belly hung heavy with what had to me more than quadruplets, and he decided there wouldn’t be a better person to try it on if it truly worked.   
  
He followed the couple at a distance, making it look like he was doing other shopping of his own. Eventually, seeing the two stop in front of the bottles, he paused nearby while slipping on the ring that he’d been carrying in his pocket until that moment. Quietly, he tried to focus on the same feeling that he’d experienced earlier at the sale—the desire to know what being pregnant felt like, and the subtle envy that accompanied the sight of seeing the happy couple. Almost immediately, he felt the same subtle glow of the ring once more, and then he watched as the man’s stomach started to deflate slowly to a normal size. Thomas stopped, inhaling softly as he felt the warm sensation starting in his stomach once more. He bit his tongue as he looked down in quiet amazement as his stomach started to grow once more like it had earlier that day, slowly inflating to a fuller size than it had. He relished it, this time, enjoying the slow process this time of what he could only imagine was a rapid sensation of the pregnancy of several months progressing over the span of a few minutes.   
  
He enjoyed the sensation of his belly stretching out slowly under his hand now that he expected it, and he even pressed his palm against his belly button so he could feel when inevitably the growing children inside of him pressed it outwards, making his innie and outie. He didn’t bother trying to lift his shirt this time, instead enjoying the way the fabric started to stretch around his swollen belly, watching as the fibers of it went taunt and began to rise over his belly button. He could see the bulge forming under his shirt, until the pressure of his swelling belly could no longer hold his shirt in place, and it started to roll up the smooth globe of his belly. He could see the hair of his belly and the poked out belly button revealed now, and by the time he was almost done watching his swelling belly, he finally looked up to see the man that he’d fantasized about being as pregnant as.  
  
He was bigger than he had been last time, and he could only assume that it was with the same quintuplets that he’d estimated to be inside of the other man—however, the man that had just been pregnant had gone down several sizes, and it wasn’t long until his wife approached him, having been looking somewhere else.  
  
“Honey,” she started, speaking clearly enough for Thomas to overhear her. “Why are you wearing that loose shirt?” she tilted her head in clear confusion, and for a second, he looked down in surprise as well, having not expected the question, and certainly not expected to see the way his shirt hung low in front of him. He looked down in surprise at seeing the free hanging shirt, not recognizing the stretched out fabric, thought he gave a little shrug in reply.  
  
“I’m not sure…? Wait, why are we in a maternity store?” He questioned, looking to his wife, who lifted a brow.   
  
“… I’m not sure. Maybe you had something in mind by bringing us in here?” She looked a little amused, and while he looked sheepish enough to feel his cheeks warm up, both of them got together to joke about what they might have been in his mind when they’d gotten themselves in the store in the first place. Relieved that they hadn’t freaked out about the disappearance of his pregnancy, Thomas relaxed a bit, and then looked down once more, admiring his belly. He let his fingers roam slowly over it, admiring the swell of pregnancy now that he wasn’t panicking and not understanding what was happening. Satisfied and excited with his results, he moved quickly to the front of the store, not certain if anyone else would notice the change that had overcome him and left the other man childless.   
  
He retreated home with a rising excitement having his heart rushing and the children moving in his heavy belly. The trip back to his apartment was thrilling, but mostly because of his own excitement. Upon his arrival, he moved straight to his room, slowly stripping off every article of clothing in front of the large, full-length mirror in his room. He admired himself, and every little change the pregnancy had brought on his body. He let his fingertips roam the stretch marks from the pregnancy, admiring them and the smooth skin there, and running his fingers through the portly hair of his belly. His thighs and hips were thicker because of it, the extra weight helping to support the five lives growing inside of him now. While he had always wondered what it would look like to see himself heavy with child and too nervous to try it, he marveled at his new size. He wanted the memory of this sensation to last, so he was quick to scramble over to his phone laying on his bedside table, returning to the mirror. He took selfie after selfie, each documenting the size of his body from a different angle, taking regular breaks to sit down to deal with the new hefty weight of his gravid body. He took time enjoying the new sensations of his skin and the way it felt softer with the hormones that came with pregnancy.  
  
He grabbed some lotion from the side of his bed, proceeding to rub a generous amount over his somewhat aching ankles, since he hadn’t expected the discomfort that came with pregnancy as well. Still though, looking over the pictures and making a few videos of him enjoying the way his stomach felt, swollen and heavy, he couldn’t help but start to feel the natural hormones of pregnancy starting to get to him—and he remembered a friend he’d made a couple of years ago who’d admitted over drinks one night that he had somewhat of similar… interest in pregnancy that Thomas had. He was another man in his later years who had no children either, but Thomas had no doubt that Martin would be more than happy to check him out.  
  
Thomas hoped that he wasn’t making the wrong assumption, but feeling that excitement steel his nerves, he took a mostly nude selfie with his hand splayed against the rise of his stomach and send the picture on to the contact he’d saved on his phone with a little ‘; ) interested?’  
  
The response was almost immediate. Martin answered back with no hesitation, and an enthusiastic ‘Yes!’ It didn’t take Thomas long to send over the address and he moved to his front door to unlock it so Martin would be able to let himself in. He could tell that the other was excited when it only took the other man ten minutes tops to drive the twenty minute path across the city. He heard him in the other room and called out to him, knowing already that he had a sight for Martin to walk in on—he was sprawled suggestively on the bed, still nude and still lotioned up. When Martin entered the room, his eyes went wide, though he was still clearly excited by the sight of Thomas. It had been a while since he’d seen his friend, so the full pregnancy didn’t surprise him. It made sense that he had grown so much in the last time that he’d last met up with him.  
  
He moved slowly, approaching the bed and sitting between Thomas’s parted legs. Martin reached up from here he’d settled himself, letting the palms of both of his hands cup the swollen globe of Thomas’s belly, almost worshipping it as he leaned over to press a kiss just to the right of the popped belly button. “Look how big your dad is with all of you,” He cooed to the children within, something that send shivers of delight down Thomas’s spine. He knew that Martin had no idea that they were borrowed children, but he was enjoying the dedicated attention regardless. The lavish attention didn’t stop there, though, and part of what Thomas enjoyed so much was the attention from others. Martin looked up to him, clearly wanting more information since he wasn’t quite as experienced in eyeing how many children could be expected like Thomas could.   
  
“How many are you having?” Martin asked, rubbing slow circles against his stomach, while his thumb grazed over his popped out belly button, stroking it as well.  
  
“Five, I think.” Thomas answered, not entirely sure without an ultrasound, despite his expertise.   
  
“Are you excited?” Martin asked, and though Thomas knew that he was referencing to being a parent and giving birth, he didn’t feel like it was a lie when he just gave a soft grin and nodded.   
  
“Absolutely.” He was excited about the whole thing, after all—the pregnancy, the sensations, feeling the children move around inside of him and he could tell their little wriggles and movements were happy. They were under no stress and the entire ordeal was nothing but enjoyable for him, as well. It wasn’t a lie—just a little bit of omission of what he was truly excited about.   
  
“Of course you are.” Martin grinned, leaning down to kiss Thomas’s stomach. “You have every right to be with these five little cuties on the way. Why don’t I show your daddy a good time to help him relax from all the stress and pent up hormones I bet he’s been feeling so far?” He cooed to Thomas’s stomach again, and the pregnant man gave a little gasp as he felt Martin’s fingers wrap around his member, and while still kissing his signs of affection across his stomach, Martin started to stroke him. He was still half hard from his excitement of being pregnant, and from his earlier photoshoot and feeling himself up. Martin’s flattery only helped, and it wasn’t long until he was moaning softly, leaking precum into his friend’s palm. Martin was quick to jerk him off, but it was to keep him aroused while Thomas handed him over a little bottle of lube from the bedside table—only to realize that he didn’t need it, since Thomas’s miracle pregnancy had him already excreting a slick fluid in his on arousal. In his surprise but no less delight at this, Martin moved his fingers down to finger him slowly, feeling him up and then starting to stretch him, wanting to make sure he’d be nice and prepared so he didn’t hurt his friend or the babies inside of him.  
  
He fingered Thomas generously, spreading his slick fluids across his fingertips each time he dipped his digits back into the tight heat of his body. Finally, after what felt like far too long in preparation for both of them, he pulled back and started to strip his own clothing off, too. Thomas watched with rising excitement as Martin’s body was exposed to him as well. He’d been quiet about it, but he’d felt far too exposed out of the two of them for a while now. Thomas was pleasantly surprised with the size of Martin’s length, which laid heavily against his own, not yet moving lower as Martin rocked their hips against one another in slow, deliberate motions. He didn’t want to rush this, far too intent on enjoying the moment, and he made sure that he stayed nice and hard by frotting against the male under him. Only when Thomas gave a shuddering little groan, clearly teased to his limits, did he part the pregnant man’s thighs a little more to slip further down between them to get situated.   
  
Martin brushed his tip between the wet cleft of his lower cheeks, slicking himself with the arousal still lingering there to make sure that he was well lubricated. Only when he could feel the slick fluid covering him whenever he reached down to stroke himself did he lean inwards, pressing his tip to the tight entrance there and he slowly started to push in. Thomas, who hadn’t been with anyone in a while and found himself super sensitive to the stimulation from a combination of his own horniness and the hormones, gave a sweet little whimper in response as he spread his legs further to welcome the other man deeper. Martin took the opportunity to push deep, gripping both of Thomas’s thighs so he could bring them up a bit around his hips, using them as leverage to sink himself as far as he could go in the first thrust beneath him. It took a few moments, but once he adjusted to the intense heat around him, he started to move. Martin’s thrusts were slow at first, enabling him to pull all of the way out and then sink just as carefully back in. He didn’t want to rush Thomas, wanting to make sure he was ready for something faster, and also so he could pace himself and not become too sensitive to the way the pregnant man felt around him. In the meanwhile, he busied himself with admiring and kissing his swollen belly, enjoying the feel of it under his fingertips while he rocked his hips forward into the man he thought was their father.  
  
Impatience eventually started to win over, though, and as his feverish lust grew, so did the force of his thrusts. He was starting to roll his hips a little faster now, groaning softly where he was leaned over Thomas’s stomach, feeling the babies moving in him as Thomas’s heartbeat picked up, both of them starting to move into the motion of their meeting hips, with Thomas lifting his legs to wrap them around Martin’s hips, encouraging him deeper and faster. The sound of their movements mixed with the gasps of pleasure and rushed moans leaving their lips, mixing with the even smack of skin-on-skin and pleasure rocking through them both. It wasn’t long until Martin gripped the bed on either side of Thomas instead of touching his stomach, and he threw his hips forward to bury himself deeply into the gravid man, filling him with a heated rush of cum. For a moment it was almost easy to imagine that he was getting him genuinely pregnant with his own children, rather than just admiring the ones he had ‘borrowed’ from the couple in the maternity store.   
  
The two took a long moment to catch their breath, tangled up in one another with Martin collapsing next to him, still enjoying the feeling of the moving children under his palm as he idly stroked Thomas’s stomach. In the afterglow, it was Thomas who had the brilliant idea that he could share what he’d discovered with the ring with his friend, as a way of thanking him for treating him so well when he’d been suffering from the need brought on by the hormones.   
  
“Do you want to know what it’s like?” Thomas asked, quiet, making it obvious that he was sharing an intense secret. Martin lifted a brow, looking a little uncertain.   
  
“What it’s like to have children? I’m not sure that I can, and-“  
  
Thomas interrupted him, lifting the little ring and sliding it on Martin’s finger. “I want you to imagine what it’s like to be pregnant,” he started, explaining things slowly with a little, mischievous smile. “And then I want you to want to know what it feels like to have these children in you, instead.”   
  
Martin paused, clearly confused by what Thomas was trying to show him, but he did just as he was told and watched as the ring started to glow. In his surprise, he watched as Thomas’s pregnancy started to fade, disappearing back into his normal soft, portly belly. Thomas fortunately had handled the ring regularly, and he knew to expect this—but he couldn’t deny that he as relieved when he didn’t immediately forget that he was ever pregnant. He could only assume that one would only forget about the pregnancy if they had never touched the ring, but both he and Martin had used it, so he hoped they’d both get to share and enjoy the memories of what they were doing. Martin gasped in soft surprise next to him, rolling over onto his back on the bed and propping up against the pillows as he looked down. Just as Thomas’s had, his stomach was swelling up right before his eyes. In marveling wonder, he lowered both hands away from Thomas so he could let his fingers roam his own belly as it swelled as slowly as Thomas’s had in the store, though he had no clothing to have to worry about any of the same awkwardness of worrying about ripping through his shirt or pants since he was still naked. Thomas admired the way his friend’s stomach swelled up as well, watching over him.   
  
He knew that he would have to take it back and give it back to the couple that he’d borrowed the children from, but for now, he could enjoy the quiet sense of wonder and enjoyment at the sensation of the children now inside of him. They were still active from their time inside Thomas and the rush of hormones and endorphins that he’d given him, so Martin was given the delight of being able to feel all of them squirming in his own stretched out tummy as well. “This is amazing,” Martin gushed softly, and Thomas decided to let him enjoy himself for a while, even going to take a few pictures and videos for him on his phone as well, knowing Martin would want those same memories to look back on. For the next couple of hours, Thomas fawned over Martin’s stomach instead, kissing and rubbing it, before finally he moved back with the ring once more.   
  
“I should probably get to bed. I’ll take the kids back,” Thomas said, looking just a little apologetic that he’d have to deprive Martin of the joy of pregnancy once more—but he didn’t want him to know that he’d taken the children from someone else, since he knew he had to return them.   
  
Martin looked a little disappointed, but didn’t offer any protest or argument while Thomas slid on the ring once more. Still, he did get to enjoy the sight of Thomas once again growing swollen with child over the course of the next few minutes. It was exciting enough that he almost grew aroused again—but both of them knew they were too tired for a second round, and though he teased that he would be up for taking care of him while pregnant at any time, Martin stood to get dressed once his belly was small enough that it would fit in his own shirt again.   
  
Thomas decided to keep his words in mind when he saw him to the door, and eventually returned back to bed. He didn’t have pajamas that would fit over his heavy belly, but he was content to lay down to sleep naked that night, drowsy as he pulled the blanket up over his hips. After getting in a few last, lingering feels of his fingers roaming every inch of his stomach. He lingered on the subtle aches of his body, familiarizing himself with the faint throb of his ankles after walking back from the store that day, and the way his chest was more tender and how he was sure that he would have started growing fuller, milky breasts to feed the children when it was closer to time to actually give birth to them. They were all thoughts that would stay with him, he was sure—but for now, he focused on the ring once more, and exhaled softly as he wished it away. It was a lot calmer than the first, anxious time that he wished he could undo whatever magic it had been to give him the children, but it seemed no matter what the urgency, wishing it away just let his belly start to slowly flatten out. Somewhere, he knew that the father was probably going to wake up pregnant the next morning like nothing had ever happened, even though he’d enjoyed his time with the children immensely.   
  
Thomas went to sleep with a smile on his face, and a hand still resting against his now normally soft, hairy belly.   
  
Across the town, in the middle of the night, the man from the store earlier slowly felt his stomach swell again. He wasn’t alarmed by it—but he was woken up from his dead sleep to realize that his pajamas, which hadn’t been buttoned in a couple of months because of his pregnancy but had been in the lack of it, were suddenly much too tight. He gasped softly and frantically undid the lower buttons to give himself from breathing room, but his clear discomfort woke up his wife next to him, who glanced over in sudden confusion and concern now that both of them had been woken. Neither realized what was happening, though, and in confusion, she leaned against his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
  
“What did you button your pajamas so tightly for, babe?” She asked quietly, as he finally breathed in relief at getting all of the buttons undone up to his chest.   
  
“I’m not sure. I don’t think they were this tight going to bed,” he admitted sheepishly, as if he was worried that he’d put on a few extra pounds just while he’d been asleep.  
  
“Do you think it’s the little ones causing you some problems?” She teased, reaching over to gently rub his stomach, now exposed through the upside don V of his undone buttons, letting his belly poke out, loose and free from the tight constraints that’d almost hurt when he'd woken up.  
  
“Not unless there’s another we didn’t account for,” he joked, though both of them knew that they were only having five from their numerous ultrasounds. Finally comfortable again, they settled back down with him sleeping on his side, and with his wife facing him. She liked it this way, since she could curl in against him and rub her fingers across his stomach.   
  
“Mommy’s so glad that daddy could carry you all since she can’t,” she cooed softly to them, pure affection in her tone as she gazed over the way his belly peeked out of his pajamas. It was a sight she as sure she was never going to get tired of, even though she knew she’d be even happier in the next few months when their children would be joining them in the world, and she could hold on to each of them as well as her loving husband. “He’s very brave, and very sweet, to volunteer to do this for mommy.” She stroked his stomach, pleased with the way her soft words and gentle touches were all that it seemingly needed to have him dozing back off peacefully. Her strokes were calming down the restless children inside of him, too, who had all still been worked up and moving from the meeting between Martin and Thomas. Their excited wriggling was finally slowing, helping her husband drift off, and she soon joined him, gently falling asleep next to one another with no idea that their children had been borrowed for such an exciting evening.  
  
\----  
  
If he had had any doubts over whether or not he was dreaming up the entire situation, all of those thoughts were assuaged when he looked at his phone the next morning. He admired each of the pictures of him being heavily pregnant, and the videos of him rubbing his own stomach brought a certain sense of nostalgia to him immediately. He had irrefutable proof on his phone now that he had been pregnant—and that the magic of the ring was real. He couldn’t have dreamt it up, and he was sure that there was now evidence on Martin’s phone of it as well. He could see the way he would smile more when he felt the babies moving around in him  
  
As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the thought of getting pregnant again was too much to resist. He wanted to go bigger and better this time, and he knew that only a bigger pregnancy with at least another child would be the real way to satisfy him with the experience. He didn’t know how many times he was going to be able to enjoy the sensation, so he knew he wanted to get the most out of it while he could. As he got ready, he decided to call Martin to see what he thought about the entire situation as well while he got ready that morning. He knew that both of them had taken plenty of pictures and videos of themselves, fully pregnant, so there was no way that he, or Martin, could mistake it as a dream or a hallucination anymore. He’d wasted a good part of the morning in bed watching the videos and fantasizing about the sensations all over again, after all.  
  
Just as he was about to call Martin, his friend surprised him by dialing first. He picked up while finding underwear, and a pair of pants that he was sure would be loose enough to enjoy a larger pregnancy without the risk of them ripping. He chose a larger shirt as well, but tucked it into his pants so no one would be able to question him on why he was wearing something he normally slept in—easily four times larger than what might be an normal sized shirt on him.   
  
“Hey. Just wanted to follow up and check on you after last night.” Martin greeted, with a somewhat smug tone in his voice—he didn’t actually need confirmation to know that Thomas had certainly enjoyed himself and that he had been grateful for the release, but he somewhat wanted to hear it again, his pride fluffed by it.  
  
“I’m doing great,” Thomas answered with a little grin on the video call, winking after he pulled on the shirt just off of the camera angle. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Martin to know that the pregnancy had been borrowed, so he’d only stick to the basics unless questioned otherwise. “What about you? Did you have fun?” While he was more than aware that the answer was more than likely yes, he wanted affirmation of it as well, relatively pleased with himself for the night before.   
  
“Loads,” Martin replied, warmth in his gaze. “I might have to borrow that ring of yours sometime. The pictures I got of me carrying were absolutely fantastic.”  
  
“No can do,” Thomas teased. “It’s a tightly kept family secret that only I can enjoy once in a blue moon.” It was a little fib, sure, but it kept his personal secret about having the ring covered, as well as made sure that Martin didn’t get any … ideas about borrowing the heirloom permanently.   
  
“Aww.” Martin didn’t sound too put out, but it was clear that he had been hoping on another chance with the ring. “Thanks for letting me try it at least once, then. And if you ever want to have a little fun like that again, you know where you find me.” Martin gave a suggestive little smile, and Thomas felt the color rise subtly to his cheeks, making him squirm on the spot from where he just pulled on his comfortably baggy pair of pants.   
  
“I’ll definitely keep you in mind,” Thomas promised, returning the smile as they said their goodbyes. He made sure to go grab a quick bite to eat before he left the house, not wanting anything to distract him from what he was planning on making the best day of his life.   
  
He returned to the same maternity store, and this time took up the time to slowly patrol the store, looking for the best possible subject for this particular experiment. The ring felt warm in his hand, and finally, he found the perfect pregnancy to experience for himself. It was a pregnant woman this time, one who seemed perfectly content to wander around holding her girlfriend’s hand in the store. She was a little older than the last two whose pregnancies, probably around sixty, and he could definitely tell by the heavy way she was nearly waddling, that she was due any day—and with clear multiples, from the way she had to stop often and take breaks. He had to guess that she was heavy with at least six children, particularly from the way her stomach was hanging even low under her already. He practically couldn’t pull the ring out of his pocket fast enough, even as he overheard the two women talking.  
  
“And then she said ‘Are you sure you’re not just putting on weight at your age?’ I had to explain that we were _very_ fortunate for me to conceive at this age, not just that I was getting chubbier,” the pregnant woman laughed, rolling her eyes at whoever she had been describing in the story, though her girlfriend reached over to brush her fingers along her distended belly, offering a warm smile as she regarded her, lifting their joined hands for a moment so she could kiss the back of her lover’s hand.   
  
“You’re right, we are extremely fortunate,” she teased, having clearly been listening to her girlfriend’s story but wanting to remind the pregnant woman that they were lucky. “She has no right to go around asking questions about your weight when she’s the one that’s being so ignorant…”  
  
Not minding their gossiping, Thomas watched the way her stomach swayed with each step, excitement growing in him as he found a place to sit, not wanting to become overwhelmed with the feeling that he knew was soon about to fill him. Afterwards, he focused on the thought of subtle jealousy and admiration of the woman’s size, quietly fantasizing about being the one pregnant with her several children. As he did this, he untucked his larger shirt and lowered his pants line to down below his belly, and watched in deep satisfaction as his stomach began to grow once more. His stomach was stretching tauter this time, tightening as the pressure made his belly button pop much more quickly with the size of the number of children growing within him. Thomas gasped softly as both of his hands reached down to feel his expanding belly, already feeling the excited and possibly confused children squirming within their new parent, but this time, he felt the subtle rise of more than just his tummy this time. The woman was so far along in her pregnancy that in conjunction with his belly growing out, he could feel the softening of the muscles in his pectorals, and shivered as his nipples seemed to widen as well. He was growing soft breasts, the rise of them evident in his shirt as they filled with softer tissue and warmth, like they were already starting to produce milk. Finally, he leaned back against the wall of the seating area, with his fully expanded body in front of him, where he could marvel at how much he had grown in the last few minutes. It was certainly different than the last two, since he could tell that the pregnancy he had borrowed was much further along. During the process, he watched as hers shrank in the aisle he’d left them in, until they both paused in confusion and looked at one another, then down to the woman’s heavily pregnant belly.   
  
“Why are you wearing that, dear?” The girlfriend questioned, tilting her head at the woman’s larger maternity dress. The older woman can’t seem to find an answer to the question, just as surprised as her lover was—though she pauses and gives a glance around.   
  
“Maybe I was just in the mood, since we’re in a … maternity store?” Her brow furrowed with confusion.   
  
Her partner rolled her shoulders, before giving a little laugh and squeezing her hand. “We probably walked in thinking it was a department store or something. How about we go get lunch instead? Then maybe we can talk about that dress you’re wearing,” she started to tease, and the couple turned with the clear intention of heading to another store. Thomas paused, moving to stand before he realized that he might be a bit too top heavy in comparison to what he was used to, and decided to see if he could maybe give back only part of the pregnancy rather than the whole thing.   
  
Whether it was from the age of the ring, or perhaps the ring’s inability to only take such a partial request, suddenly the warm glow of the ring gave more of a strange, electrical-blitz that didn’t hurt, but surprised him with the flash of light that followed. Instead of feeling his belly start to shrink as he normally did, he instead looked down just in time to see the light of the ring fade, and the cool metal and gemstones seemed to crumble into his palm, breaking into several small pieces that couldn’t possibly be put back together. Some of it seemed like it had faded to dust entirely, and he paused in surprise as he realized that there was not only no magic left in the ring, but that he was indefinitely stuck with a late term pregnancy with sextuplets. His breath shortened, and he tried to think of how he would explain any of this to anyone he’d known recently, much less deal with the fact that he couldn’t go tell the women that he had their children inside of him; the ring had erased any memory either of them had of being parents, so they would probably think him crazy at best. Instead, confused about why the ring had suddenly broken and how he was going to get back to normal, Thomas started to nervously rub his belly, since his distress was clearly causing the children to start to move around a lot more. He brushed his hands down along the swell, barely able to get his arms around himself this time. It seemed the sixth child made all the difference in size, or maybe it was just how far along the pregnancy was.   
  
Just as he was truly starting to panic and freak out over what he was going to do about his new, very much legitimate pregnancy, he started to feel an intense pain in his lower belly. He couldn’t tell if he was having a panic attack or if something else was going, but it only took a moment for someone to notice him panicking softly and came over quickly—just in time for them to notice the gush of fluid between his thighs, wetting his legs and then they called back.   
  
“Call an ambulance! He’s going into labor!”   
  
It took him several moments to realize that the person that was calling for anyone to help him was the same woman who should have been having the babies now worming around inside of him, desperate to get out. He was going into labor instead of her, and he could only imagine that she had been inches away from actually having the children herself.   
  
“Wait-“ he started, but was unable to continue for the sudden contraction that hit him hard, making him double over in pain as his muscles protested and worked against him, both silencing him and making him feel like he was cramping all over the rest of his body. He gave an almost pathetic little moan of agony, but fortunately, the maternity store wasn’t too far away from the hospital. As the woman tried to sooth and encourage him that it was going to be fine, they employees of the store gathered around him and supported him, helping him make the more arduous journey from the back of the store to the front of the store, every step forward much more difficult than the ones he remembered making around the store to find the pregnancy to borrow. By the time they made it to the front with him, the contractions were coming surprisingly quickly, making him worry that there might be some kind of complications from the pregnancy he’s borrowed. Fortunately, the ambulance they had called for was already pulling into the parking lot, thought, and the medical staff on board were quickly to jump out and help him up into the back, taking his vitals even though none of them could quite understand when he tried to express that he didn’t know how many days along he was exactly, just that he hadn’t expected to go into labor today—they didn’t need to know that he’d _never_ planned on going into labor, since that would just cause more questions than it would give answers to.  
  
Still, it was hard to try and explain anything, or even talk much through the pain of the contractions that were starting to come much faster now. The trip to the hospital was bumpy, but by the time they arrived, the doctors had already been alerted to the mysteriously pregnant man, who insisted that he hadn’t been to any doctor visits before to have his ultrasounds or other tests done. All of the doctors didn’t know how or why he’d managed to go for so long without a check up, and he certainly couldn’t explain the magic of the ring, since that would outright expose what he had done—not that he believed that anyone would actually understand or believe _him_ if he tried to explain the story. He didn’t have the ring any more as proof of how he’d gotten pregnant, and they might take the children away if they thought him mentally unfit to parent them.  
  
Now they were faced with the very real problem of those babies needing to come out and having no way to do so. At first he was worried that they were going to get hurt—until the doctor explained that they were going to have to perform an emergency c-section to get the children out of him while still making sure it would be a safe way of delivery. The doctors and nurses were moving quickly around him now, both to help him and to get him prepared for the actual procedure. Part of him was grateful that the doctors were preparing him for a c-section, since he knew that after the pain of the store and the trip there with his contractions hitting him so hard, he wouldn’t have had the energy to push even if they wanted him to. Instead, they got him stripped down into a hospital gown they could open in the front, and then taken to the anesthesiologist for an epidural to stop the pain, and so the doctors wouldn’t have to cut into him where he could feel it. The numbness set in even before they got him to the ‘delivery table’. The nurses had to help him get the last few steps in to the table, and then upwards with a little bit of a struggle, considering his legs and everything below the waist was starting to go rapidly numb. The curtain was pulled over his stomach so he wouldn’t have to see them cut into him, but his exhaustion was taking over, and he wasn’t entirely sure of the anesthesiologist had given him some sort of sedative as well.   
  
The world started to go a little fuzzy as he heard the doctors speak. Little thing about handing the surgeon a tool, medical terminology that he didn’t understand in regards to the operation. At one point, he distantly recognizes the sound of a baby crying, but by then, his head was starting to swim and he wasn’t entirely down to earth, even though the sound easily jumpstarted the production of milk from one of his new breasts.   
  
Eventually, Thomas dozed off from the exhaustion of the operation and getting to the hospital, as well as his weariness from the ordeal overall. It was to be expected, and the doctors weren’t worried about it, considering his vitals stayed regular through the entire operation. One by one, the surgeon pulled six children total from the incision made for the c section, moving quickly and professionally with years of experience under his belt. It gave the nurses plenty of time to gather around each child, making sure they were alright. The nurses took their time in cleaning, weighing, documenting, and wrapping up each of the babies, and after a much less eventful emergency cesarean, the children were all tucked away with the utmost care in their natal beds.  
  
As if they had somehow sensed that their new mommy wasn’t ready for them yet, none of them fussed or made too much noise. The few hours of silence to recover wound up being just exactly what Thomas needed after the doctors had finished stitching him up following the operation. When he woke on his own, the nurses were all smiles.   
  
“How are they…?” He started, with rising concern in his tone since he’d gone to sleep still mostly pregnant, and when he’d woken up, it was to a much flatter belly (albeit with a tender surgery scar.) One of the nurses soothed down his bedspread, and gave a soft smile to the others, beckoning them to bring the baby beds closer.   
  
“Why don’t you see for yourself?” she replied as the nurses began bringing all of the children in. The movement of the beds started to cause a stir in some of them though, and now woken from their sleep as well, they were clearly very hungry. He could hear the starts of their subtle whimpers and whines before they were even fully to the bed, and the first nurse started to pick up the most fussy of them already. He was told by the color markers on the charts hanging from the beds that he had four girls and two boys, and as his eyes fell to rest on the face of the first girl, he couldn’t help but feel a swell of love flood his heart already. Though he had only held the children inside of him for a very short while, every instinct in him was telling him that that was _his_ baby, even if he hadn’t anticipated in having any children at all. Where he had never planned on carrying any of the pregnancies to a full term, intending on giving them all back, he now had not one, but _six_ of his own children. He was a father, no matter what the method had been.   
  
Her soft, sniffly cries had his instincts already working in other ways, too. The doctors had put him into a nursing gown following the operation for good reason—the minute he picked up the sounds of her hungry distress, he had started lactating. The nurse helped him with the clasp on his hospital gown, showing the soft beads of milk that had already started to well on the surface of one of his areolas. With some maneuvering to get comfortable, it wasn’t long until he led the baby girl to his nipple. Instinctively, she started to suckle, and only then did the nurse start to move forward with a second child as well, making sure that he was comfortable with holding two before she gave him one of his sons, as well. As he had with the daughter, he led the little boy to his other nipple, holding them both carefully as both of them nursed their first meal from his breasts. It was a strange sensation but satisfying in the way that he felt like this was how it had to be.   
  
Though he’d never planned on having children, he couldn’t deny that there was something fulfilling about this. His life would be fuller, and with six new children to raise, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be bored or lonely anymore. One by one, the nurses gradually helped him swap out each of the children, some of whom where a little more loud or fussy than their siblings at being woken up from their first slumbers to feed. He wasn’t really partial to answering any of the questions the doctors had, since that would mean risking revealing the ring once more.   
  
Once he had recovered more, he knew that Martin would likely want to come visit the children, since he was just as fond of babies as he was of the entire ordeal of pregnancy, too. After feeding all six of his children, looking on each fondly with new ideas of what he might name each of them, Thomas gave a happy little sigh, dozing off once more again as he thought of what his life was going to be like now. He had a family larger than he’d ever thought possible, and their time together was only just beginning.  
  
\-------  
  
It felt like the first couple of years couldn’t slow down. After the hospital, Thomas had had to rely on his friend Martin for quite a few things—he had no sort of supplies to take the children home to, since he hadn’t expected to have any children. True to being a good friend, Martin had showed up in his large van with six car seats already installed in each of the seats, and helped him carefully place each child in one, marveling at their adorable cheeks and making sure to memorize each of their named the minute he read them off of the little hospital bands—Charlie, May, Eva, Marie, Arthur, Gregory. Martin had taken him straight to the maternity store, somehow managing to find two triple strollers to push the children around in while the somewhat still-weak-from-surgery Thomas helped. They had spent almost _hours_ in that store, with two surprised store associates helping them push around two large buggies as well. All in one go, they loaded up six cribs, two playpens so that the infants would have plenty of place to move around with three children per play pen, several boxes of diapers, formula, and bottles. A few packs of pacifiers, and a few dozen changes of clothes for the inevitable accidents, spit ups, and necessary clothes changes for the next few weeks.   
  
Martin was the one that came up with the idea to color code, which after a few months, Thomas was endlessly grateful for. He had had no idea how hard it would be to keep up with which baby would be dressed in which outfit without color coding, but he wasn’t alone in raising them. Martin like to refer to himself as their loving uncle, and the children were all clearly extremely fond of him. Thomas counted his help as irreplaceable, and knew he would be grateful for his help for years to come. It definitely alleviated some of the pressure of being a new parent at his age, and of so many children. After shopping for everything that they could have possibly needed, Martin had whipped out his credit card, and insisted that it was a present for the baby shower that Thomas had never gotten a chance to have. Just when Thomas was expecting him to drop him off at the door and go, Martin had come in, helped him put together all of the cribs from the parts in the boxes, and then had made him an entire meal while Thomas had nursed the children that night, exhausted from the long day and content just to let his children, who were also tired from their day around the town on release from hospital, nurse.    
  
He stayed an active part of their lives all throughout their childhood. Now that the sextuplets were six, running around and causing just as much trouble as one would expect from a merry band of children—and Thomas was doing his best to prepare for what was going to be an eventful party for when they all turned seven in a week. They were getting to the age of knowing what parties were, and knowing that parties came with presents—which meant that Thomas was going to start having to plan big and plan ahead. He wanted to make how big it was a surprise—which meant that Martin got to sit the kids for an entire afternoon, and as he got each of them ready, making sure that they were all dressed and all had a bag packed full of their favorite toys and books to keep them occupied while they were at their uncle’s, so Martin wouldn’t be tasked with keeping all of them occupied at the same time.   
  
After a big breakfast of cereal and toast for all of them, with fresh fruit for four of them and hard boiled eggs for the two that didn’t like fruit, they all piled into the van that Martin had traded for his smaller car shortly after the children had been born. Since Martin didn’t need the van, he’d been happy to trade it over for Thomas’s sedan, knowing that the new father of six would be in greater need of it. It wasn’t too far from the home he’d moved into when the kids were two to have more room, and by the time they pulled up to the front yard, Martin was already waiting for them on the front porch.   
  
The children were practically vibrating in their seats as they pulled up to the house, and everyone was already starting to undo their higher seats and seatbelts as they moved and clambered out of the side of the van. It was Eva and Charlie that moved the fastest, as always, their girlish squeals filling the morning air as they rushed up to the porch, throwing their arms around his legs and shrilling their excited shouts of ‘Uncle Martin!!’ before they rushed past him with the other children, all of them excited to see Martin’s two dogs. Thomas followed along, shouldering the three bags that children had left in the van (he had expected that they would forget things in the car, there were always at least two of the six that would forget something if he didn’t check after them.)   
  
“How are you?” Martin asked, giving Thomas a friendly clap on the shoulder as he moved up the stairs. Before Thomas could answer, he had to yell out after the kids, calling May, Marie, and Arthur back to take their bags and set them in the living room with the rest of the other kid’s things before they could go play the dogs.  
  
“Busy as ever,” Thomas answered with a good natured smile, always happy to see the friend that had become such a large part of his life. “Thank you for taking them on for the day,” he added, lifting his brows in a little way that suggested that he meant for Thomas to have time to prepare for a big birthday surprise, but he didn’t want to say it out loud. Martin seemed to catch on quickly, giving a little nod and a wink himself.  
  
“Oh, of course. I know it must be hard running errands with the kids. That’s fine, Uncle Martin’s already got lunch in the slow cooker, and I’ve got Disney movies on queue on the television already.” Martin grinned, taking the bigger bag from Thomas’s shoulder—the change of clothes for each of them in case of accidents, and plenty of other emergency items.   
  
“And Uncle Martin better not let it slip what I’m doing on errands today, either,” Thomas joked, giving him a little ribbing nudge.   
  
“My lips are sealed,” he promised, lifting his fingers in a scout’s honor to swear that he wouldn’t let any of the surprise slip. “…but! You better be prepared for me to order a ton of decorations to help. Did you start doing that thing where you make lists of what each of them wants for me yet?”  
  
“I don’t think they’re _quite_ old enough for that yet, Martin. I think it’s more of a ‘I see that and I want it’ stage, then they forget about it by the time they’ve left the store,” Thomas joked, but he lifted his finger to his lips, noting for silence as May ran back up, and hugged Thomas’s leg. He leaned down to give the little girl a full hug of his own.  
  
“Are you gonna be gone long, daddy?” May questioned, her brows furrowing nervously as she shifted from foot to foot. She never liked to be away from him for long, even if she was staying with the Uncle that all of the children adored.   
  
“Sorry, sweetie, I’ll be gone for a few hours. But Uncle Martin is going to take good care of you and let you watch your favorite movie if you ask him really nicely, I’m sure.” Thomas replied with a kiss to her forehead, before looking up to Martin with a nearly praying look. Martin relented pretty quickly to the look, and extended his hand to the child. May took the hand with a reluctant glance, squeezing Martin’s fingers as he lead her back to the house with a pitiful little wave goodbye to her father.   
  
As Thomas turned to head back to the van, he smiled as he overheard his daughter begging Martin if they could please, please, please watch The Princess and the Frog first. He knew that Martin would relent—even though the other siblings would sulk about watching the same movie they’d seen a hundred times before because May loved it so much. Once behind the wheel, though, he cracked down to focus a little more. He had a party to plan, and six different children with entirely different personalities to plan it for.


End file.
